


Requiem for a Boy

by MyrJuhl



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Requiem for a Dream (2000)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug use for a film, Eating Disorder, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-harm for a film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is licking his battle wounds from filming ‘Requiem for a dream’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictitious characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein. 
> 
> Beta: Alexcat - thanks dear heart
> 
> Time line: 2000
> 
> A/N: Quote about Jared’s shark dreams: "I've dreamt of sharks my whole life. I dream of being surrounded by thousands of sharks that are chewing me to bits. I've always had really wild, intense, vivid, vivid dreams. I have pretty apocalyptic, insane dreams. I dream frequently of sharks in the sea underneath me, biting me in half."

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

Letting himself inside Jared’s house, Shannon quietly retrieved his key. Going through the rooms, he searched for his brother. He noticed the super homebuilt computer was not on. _How odd,_ he thought. Jared’s Mac was never off.

Finally, he reached the bedroom on the top floor. The sight greeting him had him almost gasp in shock. Nearing his brother, he could hardly recognize him.

"Jared?"

Sitting next to him on the bed, Shannon put a hand on his shiny forehead. His younger brother had returned home from filming ‘Requiem for a Dream’ and had not wanted Shannon to come visit. Now he saw why and he was shocked and devastated. 

Pale and thin as he was, Shannon could see Jared’s spine grotesquely clear through the thin t-shirt.

His whole body jerking, Jared emerged from a shark dream realising someone was in the room. 

"Hi," he finally answered, recognising his big brother. The hunger he constantly woke up to, gnawed anew but seeing what Shannon had put on the dresser almost made him spontaneously vomit. "I... I can’t... eat that," he said pathetically.

"Don’t turn anorexia on me, bro!" Shannon’s voice was calm with fury. "What the fuck were you thinking starving yourself like that? It can turn into a disease; it can become a very comfortable thing... control..." Shannon’s hand was shaking as he stroked Jared’s black dyed strands.

Mustering all his willpower, Jared said, "I will eat... don’t worry." Trying to smile convincingly, he looked at Shannon. Then he turned to lie on his back and winced visibly.

"What’s wrong?" Shannon asked.

"My bones are down 400 points..." Jared whispered almost embarrassed.

"Because you’ve lacked nourishments?" 

“Yeah,” Jared whispered. He looked so hollow, feeble. Shannon carefully embraced the bony man. 

Eating the soup was pure agony to Jared, and he suffered for it half an hour later, screaming his guts out on the toilet. Shannon cried with him, bathed him and held him close. "You'll get better, okay? You hear me?" he sniffled.

Back in bed, the brothers huddled close while Jared told him the horrors that haunted him. "I...couldn’t stand looking at her towards the end... nor she me. Dave Fincher had to instruct us separately. We couldn’t... focus... and I fainted so many times... passed out. It was so fucking melodramatic, Shannon."

"Are you and Jennifer okay now?"

"I don’t know," Jared cried. "I hope we will... when I get better. I want to get better."

"You’d better, baby. You’d better," Shannon said, holding him while his hand tenderly stroked his brother’s skin; soothing him to sleep.

´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`*´|`

The next few days, Jared struggled to eat again. It had been reality for him for too long to go to bed hungry and wake up hungry as well. There were also a lot of images he had to deal with. During his research for the movie, he had consulted real addicts on the street and a girl had OD’ed before his eyes. However, mostly he suffered from how he and Jennifer had acted towards the end of the shooting. He had learned so much from her and yet nearly ended up hating her because it all became too close - too real. He couldn’t deal with anyone right now. Only Shannon; he knew; he understood.

Shannon stayed with Jared through some tough weeks; they endured many visits to the doctor. Jared wasn’t well and his mental state was vulnerable, shifting between apathy to aggression and everything in between; mostly he just cried.

Lying on the sofa, Jared was wrapped in a warm duvet. Shannon stood at the window staring into the garden. Jared was trying to sleep but he moaned too loud; in the end, Shannon went outside. He cried too, hoping Jared would never pull a stunt like that ever again. He was so scared of losing him, but at least Jared ate normally again and his bones not as protruding as three weeks ago.

Undressing, he came back and lay close to Jared. Their naked bodies spooned, and finally Jared seemed to sleep calmly and relaxed.

"Are you my shark?" Shannon heard him mumble.

"Yes, I’m your shark."

"Are you gonna eat me?"

"In a minute your skin is all gone," Shannon murmured sleepily.

"Awesome," Jared whispered half into his shark dream.

 

End of Tale 14th of February 2005


End file.
